Uwakoi
Uwakoi ''(also called ''うわこい; 浮恋; Uwa Koi; Uwa-koi) is a Japanese manga by Itosugi Masahiro. Genres and discretion The genres of the manga include: adult, drama, ecchi, mature, romance, school life, seinen, yandere. It involves nudity and intercourse scenes. The vagina of a female, or penis and testicles of a male, are either hidden from view or simply not explicitly drawn. Some scenes are unsuitable for young children. The manga displays much fornication mostly of teenagers, but to a lesser extent young-to-middle aged adults as well. There is no incest (unlike Aki Sora). Condensed overview Uwakoi a twisted story of a teenage boy named Yukiteru, who initially becomes caught in a stressful "love triangle" with two other girls of his age - named Yuno and Rena. Yukiteru lived with Yuno since childhood after a certain incident, since the latter was unusually attached to Yukiteru. However, Yuno is not entirely psychologically normal and Yukiteru finds her "scary", and aside from the occasional kiss and cuddle, they never once make love with each other. By contrast, he becomes very attracted to Rena quickly after she transfers to their high school when they are teenagers, to the point of Yukiteru cheating with Rena on Yuno. For a while, Yuno does not know about the cheating, but when she does, her unstable psychopathic behavior is revealed, and gets her own revenge. Ultimately, Yukiteru ends his relation with Yuno and lives with Rena. On top of this, Yukiteru finds himself involved with an increasing number of girls near his age, which interferes with his relations with Yuno and Rena. His weak personality and regretful sexual impulses are unable to stop himself giving in to sex with other girls. He faces a perpetual self-conflict between making happy someone he knows very well from an early age (namely Yuno), as well as others he knows less. His involvement with a certain girl, other than Rena and Yuno, leads to his death. Rena and Yuno become single mothers at the end... The initial setting of the story is an accident. Beyond that, the story is character-driven primarily by lack of judgement and erotic impulses for the desire to have sex. One underlying theme is about happiness in a relationship. Another theme (which is common in Masahiro's work) is that love is strong but delicate, and anything can cause the relation to be break. Status Main article: List of Uwakoi chapters The series started in 2011, and finished in 2014. There are 36 chapters in 6 volumes. The latest English subbed chapter is 23. No anime has been made yet. Events Here are the main details in chronological order, rather than chapter order. Beginning When Yukiteru was a very small child, he was alone in the loft with a candle, and it fell over. The house burned down, but no one was killed. While their home was rebuilt, Yuno's parents allowed Yukiteru's family to stay at their home until the reconstruction was complete. When it was, Yuno became so attached to Yukiteru, that she cries at the scene where Yukiteru and his parents say thank you and good bye as they move back to their original home, saying with clear sadness she didn't want Yukiteru to leave. Yukiteru was visably upset too. Their parents mutually agreed that Yukiteru could live with Yuno at her house. Thus they grew up together and attended the same school, and form a very close relationship. While Yukiteru and Yuno were children, there was a girl called Etou at the same school as them, who had a crush on Yukiteru. Yuno became irritated whenever Yukiteru talked with Etou. On an autumn day at school while they are outside raking leaves, she demands to Yukiteru to split from Yuno and be with her. Yukiteru is overwhelmed with confusion, since he doesn't want to split from Yuno nor upset Etou. Yuno catches Etou out from behind, and the two stare each other down in anger and frustration, eventually Etou walks off past Yuno. A week later, Etou transferred to another school, and is not seen again. Later, when Yukiteru and Yuno are older teenagers at high school, a new female schoolmate Rena transfers to their school. Rena at first displays a lack of interest in her new peers, and initially Yuno vehemently dislikes her. But two months after that time, Yuno tries again, inviting Rena while they were both getting lunch during a break at school, and they sit with Yukiteru on a roof. Yukiteru thinks Yuno is scary, and becomes very attracted to Rena. Later that night, when Yukiteru and Rena are at their respective homes, they can't resist themselves from visualizing one another and the urge to masturbate. The next day after school they are the only ones in the classroom, and they become further attracted to each other after realizing the events of the previous night, through kissing and cuddling. Even though Rena becomes very turned on, she stops and warns Yukiteru not to go any further, since this would damage his already close relation with Yuno. Despite knowing this, Yukiteru is so seduced by Rena that they have sex together for their first time - under a train bridge near the school. They later have sex in one of the school's changing rooms. Rena and Yukiteru agree that Yukiteru should tells Yuno about what they've done. When Yuno and Yukiteru go out to the city for a day out, Yukiteru can never bring himself to tell Yuno. Back at school. Rena mocks him for not telling since he likes Yuno, and tells him she will play along with Yukiteru's "fireplay", namely Yukiteru's unstable affection for herself and Rena. Theme park One day, Yuno and Yukiteru both go to a theme park for a day out. Rena happens to appear there, stressing out Yukiteru. Rena hints at the pleasure that couples and families must have when having fun together. Yuno offers the possibility the three could spend the day together as friends, but Rena states she'd rather let Yuno and Yukiteru have their quality time. Because Yuno feels sorry for Rena's solitude, she "lends" Yukiteru to Rena so they can have their quality time, and offers to stay in the background and take pictures. Yuno becomes increasingly frustrated of the fun Rena is having with Yukiteru, and after some time reaches her limit. At this point Rena decides she's had enough fun and calls it quits, but they arrive at the park's "haunted house", and Yuno dares them all to go in. Rena is actually scared of the haunted house, even though she knows it's all fake, and is taunted by Yuno to enter it instead of walking off. Only two at a time are allowed, so Yuno ferociously demands a game of rock-paper-scissors with Rena to decide who goes in with Yukiteru - Rena wins. Rena is viably scared in the haunted house, in contrast to Yukiteru who is more scared of Yuno's angry aura behind him than of the house. Yukiteru playfully giggles at Rena since she always appears to be fearless. Despite trying to convince herself and Yukiteru she is not scared, a model of an ancient, mutilated, and decayed Samuari, abruptly leaps out and freaks the life out of Rena. Shocked, she desires to go home. Yukiteru feels for Rena, and offers to carry her out on his back. Yuno chuckles at Rena's fearful experience. Yukiteru offers to go and buy the girls drinks. Rena admires Yukiteru's kind personality, and agrees with Yuno he is kinder than anyone they've ever met. Rena now feels she is at the point to explicitly tell Yuno she loves Yukiteru, and to hand him over, but Yuno breaks down and screams telling Rena to not fall in love with him because she already loves Yukiteru. Rena is visably guilty and surprised at Yuno's reaction, and apologizes saying it was a mere joke, then takes her leave. Yukiteru returns with the drinks to find Yuno crying alone, and they go home. Back at school during lunch break, Rena is alone, Yukiteru asks if she could join, but given the incident at the park, Yuno strictly forbids Yukiteru even getting close to Rena ever again. Yukiteru knows he should do that, but with guilt he stays behind after school to go to the girls changing room and see Rena. Rena masturbates Yukiteru causing him to ejaculate all over her, describing herself as a menace with no intention to stop. Next morning, after a kissing Yuno and stating his love for her, Yukiteru tells Yuno to befriend Rena again, which she does. "Price" There is a point when Rena and Yukiteru are caught at school, having discreet sex standing up, by another girl called Kaori, who was hiding on a nearby roof. In class, Kaori hints at Yukiteru that she saw what they were doing, and tells him to see her after school. Rena sees this in the background, and suspects what's going to happen. After school on their way home, Kaori uses an analogy to blackmail Yukiteru to have sex with her at her home, else she will tell Yuno about Yukiteru's cheating with Rena. Initially Yukiteru misunderstands and assumes it's simply a bribe pay Kaori money. Kaori's disappointed response is that she doesn't want money at all. When they get home, they see Kaori's younger brother Kaoru who pleasantly welcomes them in. Yukiteru only realizes what Kaori really meant when they are in Kaori's room, after they kiss with a taste of Kaori's strawberry lolly pop. Yukiteru's weak nature becomes clearly prevalent: he reluctantly undresses so they can have sex in Kaori's bed. Yukiteru urgently did not want to, and tries talking his way out during the foreplay, but Yumeno refuses to listen. During the intercourse, Yukiteru tells them to be quiet or Kaoru will hear, but Kaori hints at how erotic her brother is - that he has sex all the time with girls outside the family, much to Yukiteru's shock. Once the intercourse is over and Yukiteru leaves, he is further blackmailed into more sex in the future, leaving Yukiteru in despair. Rena catches on this next morning, under the bridge. "Ambush" The earliest erotic encounters Yuno and Yukiteru have together are once when Yukiteru is in the bath and rethinks about his cheating and why it is wrong, until Yuno suddenly steps in naked, worried about Yukiteru spending so much time in the bathroom. After she steps out, she says "one day Yuno will attack Yukiteru". Later this memory comes into play, when Yuno at first considers having sex with Yukiteru, but decides to start simple and have him watch her masturbate instead. Yukiteru is clueless: he doesn't understand why he is simultaneously relieved and regretful they are not having sex yet. When Yuno reaches climax and ejaculates in her knickers, Yukiteru also does through his trousers. On the outside, Yukiteru pretends to be happy he ejaculated at the same time as Yuno, but really he secretly did so because of his previous encounters with Rena. Yukiteru continues to be clueless, telling himself he never seems to bring himself to have sex with Yuno, yet he can do it with other girls. Later, Yumeno asks to go out with Yukiteru, eventually leading Yukiteru to have sex with her in a hotel. Summer incident On a vacation in the summer, Yukiteru, Yuno, Rena, Kouri, Kouru and one of his girlfriends (here revealed to be at least six in number), all go to the beach and sunbathe or play in the sea. Rena tries to convince Yukiteru to rub sun lotion on her, but Yukiteru is worried Yuno may see them. Kaoru blocks the view by moving his deck chair in front of them. As Yukiteru begins, his usual panic attacks start when Rena makes "strange noises" resembling intercourse, then Kaori takes her bikini off and asks for the same, then Rena takes her bikini off, all the while worried about their nudity in front of not just Yuno but everyone. Afterwards they go to a house owned by Kaori's relatives, and Kouri states it can be used as they pleased. Kouru and his girlfriend perform very erotic sex acts in the kitchen, while Rena and Yukiteru are sat in another room, are visibly disturbed by the extent of erotic noises and voices, especially for Kouru's age. Kaori encourages Yuno to come out with her and get something (unknown), so that Rena and Yukiteru can have sex. Suddenly rain sets in, so Yuno runs back to get an umbrella, and Kaori is worried Yuno may catch Yukiteru and Rena. Fortunately for Yukiteru, Rena, and Kaori - Yukiteru dresses quickly enough to hand Yuno an umbrella, while Rena hides still naked. Yuno doesn't suspect a thing, and he heads out with Kaori and Yuno. At night, Yuno, Yukiteru, and Rena asleep side by side, and Kaoru and his girlfriend are side by side. Rena wakes up and again persuades Yukiteru into mutual masturbation, eventually Yukiteru ejaculates "inside" Rena. Afterwards, these two fall asleep, but Yuno wakes up and realizes what they did. In response - she goes into the kitchen to get a big, sharp knife. Yukiteru wakes up to find a psychotically threatening Yuno. Rena also wakes up and panics to calm Yuno down, but Yuno threatens to kill her if she talks. In childhood, Yuno wrote her name on everything she owns, including Yukiteru symbolizing he belongs to her. At the incident, Yuno has a knife, and attempts to use it to carve her name on Yukiteru and Yukiteru's name her, but after one painful slicing stroke on Yukiteru's chest (to write her name "Yuno" in Japanese), splashing blood everywhere, she is hit unconscious by Kaori. They (Yukiteru, Rena, Kaori) clean the mess and themselves up while Yuno is temporarily unconscious, and change Yuno's pajamas. When she awakes, she tells Yukiteru she had a "horrible dream" (that is, she thinks the incident was a dream, not remembering it was real). Yukiteru considers to treat it as a dream too, to spare Yuno's feelings. After the incident, Yukiteru is feeling torn and guilty. He doesn't want to upset Yuno, but he still has feelings for Rena despite the horrifying incident, even going as far as kissing each other in the sea near Yumeno's relatives home when Yuno is not around, with Yukiteru in pain due to the salty water and blood seeping around them. The summer ends here and everyone heads back to school. New term For the first time Yomi is shown having an affair with another married man, and decides to split her relation with him after he attempts to text his wife to say he is leaving her. Yukiteru is seen at home struggling to bandage himself up, when Yomi suddenly comes in, and helps him. Yukiteru states it was his own fault. Rena skips school to talk with Yomi, telling Yomi it was her fault Yukiteru was hurt. In turn - Yomi tells Rena about her secret affairs, to Rena's surprise. When Yomi asks, Rena declares (somewhat darkly) she will not leave Yukiteru because she likes him too much, even if he gets hurt again. Yukiteru separately comes across Yomi after school in town while looking for a book, and they go to a tea shop and talk there, with Yukiteru exposing his dismay about how he has messed his relationships up. SF club Things only become worse as he encounters more girls from school. In particular, he encounters Alice Asagiri who apparently runs a "sci-fi" club deliberately abbreviated "SF". But actually, it is for "sex-freinds", and Alice tries to justify to Yukiteru that sex is OK if two people can agree on it: they have sex because they want to, nothing more. Yukiteru ponders on this thought, that he has a "phony relation" with Rena, in contrast to his "real relation" with Yuno. Rena finds Yukiteru and takes him into the school's sports storage room, they kiss and have sex on a pile of crash mats. Yukiteru still thinks about his "phony relation" with Rena. Meanwhile, Yuno becomes worried about Yukiteru as he begins to skip class more and more regularly, as do other girls. Yukiteru goes to the SF club to tell Alice that he has someone and does not want to upset her, for the first time firmly and with confidence, but this is not long-lasting. Another girl, Haume Reona, (initially dubbed "A-San" at the SF club), who had skipped class is also there, and they talk Yukiteru into giving in, using seduction to arouse a feeble Yukiteru and blank his mind. Somehow the two girls tie his arms to the hidden bed. They form a threesome with Alice on top of Yukiteru's face and Haume on top of Yukiteru's hips. Yukiteru knows it is wrong, but couldn't resist penetrating Haume and performing cunnilingus on Alice. After they finish, Rena shows up at the SF club, but it is unclear what she thinks or does at the time. Rena's birthday Rena has a flashback of an event in her childhood, involving her and her biological father, and wakes up suddenly in her room of an apartment block. Yukiteru is out looking for a present for Rena's birthday, and he buys a teddy bear, in the process realizing he doesn't know much about Rena. Yuno almost catches him setting off to visit Rena, but he defends himself by saying he will visit another friend. Rena likes the present Yukiteru gave, and places it next to a larger bear on the sofa, saying they resemble a father and daughter. She reveals she has an electra complex (attracted to men that remind her of her father), and that her father cheated so both her parents remarried and each had their own kids, so Rena was left abandoned and lived alone. When the conversation closes, they have sex on the living room sofa. Rena left her knickers on the floor next to the sofa during the intercourse. When Yuno visits Rena to give her a present, Yuno is surprised to find Yukiteru there. Yukiteru panics but quickly defends himself by saying Rena asked him to visit because she knew Yuno would visit as well. Yuno is a little disappointed since her arrival is not a surprise, but still enters and enthusiastically gives Rena exactly the same present as Yukiteru, to both Rena's and Yukiteru's surprise. Yuno asks who gave the other small bear suspecting it may be Yukiteru, although Rena defends him by saying she bought it herself and that Yukiteru did not initially know it was her birthday. Yukiteru and Yuno talk together while Rena enters the kitchen, eventually ending with Yuno having a nap. Yukiteru secretly picked up Rena's knickers off the floor and hid them in his pocket while they were talking so they wouldn't be caught. In the kitchen, Rena tells Yukiteru to use his "silver tongue" to "clean up her vagina" (cunnilingus) underneath her dress, while Yuno is napping. He does, and they almost get caught by Yuno, but she is too tired to notice. Yukiteru is later caught by Kaori to "hang out" with her, only to have vigorous sex at her home. SF club continued In a flashback, Alice is shown to have sex with a dark-skinned boy with light-colored hair, called Rabi, in Alice's country. He was found out by Alice's father, who were infuriated with her considering Rabi a "subhuman". Rabi was scolded by Alice's father for his engagement and affair with Alice, and abandoned himself in the street, thinking he would be a burden for Alice, and subsequently died of the freezing cold and hunger. All the while, Alice set herself into recluse in her room, but at some point went out to look for Rabi, only to find him dead. She returns home infuriated at her father who couldn't care less, and the dialogue explodes into another argument. Back in the story, it is revealed that Alice moved to Japan after his death and her parents divorced. Alice next takes Yukiteru to Kaori's relatives home, to find a new group of highly erotic young characters involved with Alice's SF club: two boys called Usui Aruto and Nabatame Shion, and two new girls called Miyuki Seles and Meiku Ayame. Haume Reona is there also. Events beyond ('''spoiler' for English readers) ''Currently this part of the series is not translated into English yet. With sheets on the floor, the SF activities begin. Miyuki receives mouthloads of semen by fellating Yukiteru while he stands up, then he has penetrative sex with her on the floor. Usui has sex with Haume, similarly Nabatame has sex with Meiku. Alice wears a transparent apron (likely to prevent semen splattering on her), and films them with a camera all having sex the same room. Afterwards, they clean up and rest in the living room, and Kaori turns up to have sex with Usui. Nabatame quickly joins in, first in one of the downstairs rooms, then in the bathtub upstairs. Usui and Kaori have met before, as shown in a flashback. There is a point when Yukiteru and Yuno almost make their long-awaited love, in Yuno's room. First they see each other, with Yuno completely nude, and Yukiteru without trousers or underwear but his shirt still on (to cover up the past knife wound on his chest by Yuno, and prevent upsetting her). Yuno performs fellatio on Yukiteru, and then they get on Yuno's bed and are just about to have penetrative sex... However, Yuno insists that Yukiteru be completely naked and take his shirt off. He reluctantly does so, and Yuno is horrified to realize her previous horrible "dream" was actually real. In shock and despair she screams, ending the event. At this point, Yukiteru has moved out of Yuno's home and into Rena's home, and has distanced himself from Yuno. Yukiteru and Rena are shown in bed at Rena's home, with Rena comforting and sympathizing for Yukiteru, then suddenly Yomi and Nagi come to visit. They talk with Yomi again while Nagi sits with Rena. After Yomi and Nagi leave, Rena and Yukiteru return to bed for sex more passionate than ever, since Yukiteru is no longer with Yuno. Old flame Around this time the autumn ends and winter begins, and the weather is snowy. Yuno is out in town in a summer dress and catches a chill. In town, Yukiteru and Etou happen to rediscover each other after many years, and Etou breaks down. They go to a cafe to catch up with each other, subsequently to "hotel pink" in town to have sex, and return back outside where they met to say bye before moving on. Meanwhile, Kaori is at school at the SF club, most likely having an argument with Alice over Yukiteru's involvement. Yandere Yuno Back in town, a new character is introduced; an unknown man comes along and covers Yuno up with a coat, and walks her to a hotel to warm up. Some girls in town from Yuno's school see her, and the gossip spreads to school, eventually involving Rena in the talk. At the hotel Yuno and the man have mild foreplay, where it is revealed he is thickly muscular and hairy. As he inserts his penis into Yuno, she remembers her times with Yukiteru, then loses control. She whacks him over the head with the table lamp, collapsing him onto bed, then shoves him to the floor, and steps on his penis and testicles. It isn't explicitly shown what happens to him after, but Yuno likely kills or seriously injures the man. Again, Yukiteru and Miyuki have sex. Rena is at her home waiting for Yukiteru, who comes back eventually. Next morning he goes back to the SF club again with Miyuki for more sex with her. Rena skips school again to talk with Yomi somewhere in town. Subsequently, Rena and Yukiteru are walking along a path that connects to the school, and kiss, only to be caught out by Yuno from behind. Rena and Yukiteru panic because of Yuno's initially sudden menacing appearance, but she surprises them again by being abruptly friendly and playful, most likely because she now understands Yukiteru likes Rena more, and knows they have had sex anyway. Yukiteru continues to observe Yuno from a distance. He meets Kouri again, and they go to her room to what Yukiteru initially thinks will be immediate sex, but is taken aback when she beats and tells Yukiteru off, due to his involvement with the SF club and recent negligence of her. Then they have intense penetrative sex in Kouri's bed. Later at school in a corridor, Yuno and Yukiteru meet and talk for a while, with Yuno hiding a baseball bat behind her. When Yukiteru turns around and begins to walk away, she twists around and whacks Yukiteru with full force. After school it is pouring with rain, and in the empty school swimming pool, Yuno ties up Yukiteru half-naked, only to beat and rape him. Rena is is at home, wondering why Yukiteru is so late. She goes out to find him, encounters Yuno on the way and suspects what may have happened, only to find a traumatized and beaten Yukiteru. The pool was likely chosen since the event would also disturb Rena, as her hobby is swimming. New year Rena and Yukiteru go to a local shrine to celebrate New Year. They both get their fortunes checked, Yukiteru's reads something negative, so Rena eats the paper and tells Yukiteru to be more optimistic. Alice and Miyuki notice them and say hello, and they all go to a cafe to talk. The conversation is likely about the SF Club, but it decays into an argument so they leave, with Alice alone looking unhappy. Rena and Yukiteru are once again shown to have sex. Alice, in her mansion, is going through SD drives of the SF Clubs activities on her laptop, and does something with them (maybe deletes or uploads them somewhere). She then jumps from the roof of a tall building to commit suicide. Next morning, Rena runs up to a waking Yukiteru about the suicide of their former classmate. Additionally, Usui, Meiku, Nabatame, and Miyuki are discussing what to do next. Yukiteru is walking through the streets and thinking about the previous night (passionate sex), and travels from a train to a park. Sat on a bench, Etou happens to pass by and she sits and listens to his troubles, eventually Yukiteru holds Etou's hand and they kiss. Again at "hotel pink", they have sex in the 69 position, with Etou on top performing fellatio on Yukiteru, and Yukiteru performing cunnilingus on Etou. Kaori is shown for the last time, talking with Rena under the train bridge near the school, and when Rena departs she throws her lolly pop into the nearby lake, symbolically suggesting something... Dead end The next scene introduces two new characters, a killer and his victim soaked in blood in an alley at night. Miyuki is shown in her room, hair down, and appears beaten. The killer likely has some relation to Miyuki one way or another (e.g. ex-boyfriend), and is killing anyone that engages with her, or someone else entirely. The penultimate segment shows Yukiteru and Rena in the latter's apartment, living a normal and happy life together (possibly a few years in the future, when they are now in their final teen years or early twenties, since they look older). One day, Rena is doing the laundry, and Yukiteru heads out to the train station. There, the killer sneaks behind Yukiteru and when they are near the edge of the platform, the killer suddenly pushes Yukiteru onto the track so he is hit by an oncoming train. While Yukiteru is out, Rena received a call from Yomi, who reports some warning from the TV. Rena is suddenly frightened and instantly runs out to the station. She is fractions of a moment too late, and just catches a glimpse of Yukiteru before his death. The killer is arrested by the station police, and again a reference to Miyuki is shown, as well as Alice. Finally, at some time in the future, Rena is shown with her baby son, first at home, then walking out in the street with her child in a pram. Yuno appears in front, who also has a pram with a child, and with longer hair at the back and sides. The two rival mothers pause then pass without talking, ending the story... External links to other forums and sites * Uwa-Koi Romance Manga Ends in September 2014 *mangaupdates.com has status information, with a forum * A good forum for a summary of chapters 32-34 is forums.animesuki.com, look for the post by ImperialFlameGod8190 at 2014-08-09, 08:02 . Category:General information